This is a 5-year competing application for a new research training program in trauma and injury prevention, focused on occupational injuries, traffic-related accidents and the social inequalities in the injury and accident distribution in Colombia. The Pontificia Universidad Javeriana (PUJ) is the collaborating institution and Leonardo Quintana, Ph.D., Associate Professor of Industrial Engineering and Director of the Center for Studies in Ergonomics, the Principal Foreign Collaborator. The program will be located in the Southwest Center for Occupational and Environmental Health (SWCOEH) at the University of Texas School of Public Health (UTSPH) in Houston, Texas, and includes collaborations with the American Automobile Association and the Texas Department of State Health Services. The SWCOEH has a 10-year history of training and research collaboration with PUJ. The program goals are to train foreign scientists and professionals in trauma and injury surveillance, prevention, control, and evaluation through an academic training and research program to: 1) deal effectively with the adverse health effects of trauma and injury in the workplace and the community; 2) describe how social, cultural and economic factors influence the distribution of trauma and injury, and intervention program design; 3) develop an international network of trained professionals in trauma and injury prevention to collaborate in research programs aimed at the identification and prevention of occupational and traffic-related injuries, and 4) develop national and international prevention programs for occupational and traffic-related injuries in Colombia. To achieve these goals, we propose to provide training and research support through three program activities: 1) long-term academic and research preparation in the United States at the UTSPH leading to a masters or doctoral degree in public health or postdoctoral fellowships specifically focused on injury prevention and control; 2) short-term training activities including a visiting scholars program, a competitive pilot projects research training program, and targeted short courses and workshops in Colombia; and 3) information dissemination, through support of the widespread dissemination of scientific information on occupational and traffic-related injury prevention to Spanish- speaking countries. The parent grant is 1T42OH008421-01, a CDC/NIOSH Education and Research Center training grant currently funded through 2010. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]